


Reward

by xDestinyIsCallingx



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Episode Rewrite: s04e17-18 The End of Time, Episode: s04e17-e18 The End of Time, Episode: s04e18 The End of Time (2), F/M, Sad, Tenth Doctor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 01:30:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDestinyIsCallingx/pseuds/xDestinyIsCallingx
Summary: The Doctor gets his long deserved reward."He watched her go through the doors and ascend the stairs out of his sight and his hearts ached in yearning once again."





	Reward

**Author's Note:**

> A re-write of the tenth doctor's last moment with Rose before he regenerated. 
> 
> I've never cried writing a fic before, the tenth doctor's angst just gets to me so much. I just can't deal with his loneliness.

5 minutes to midnight.

People had gathered to form a small group, a few fireworks were ready to set off as the year died. Rose had joined them, her mum had gone to enjoy herself with some of her own friends.

Rose was a little put out by the fact that not too long ago her boyfriend, Daniel, had, well she didn't want to say dumped her, but anyhow, they weren't dating anymore and a boy that she'd known nearly all her life, Mickey, had been way too much of a wuss to make a move yet. So, here she was, New Years Eve, a couple of drinks down and all alone. She didn't fail to notice that out of all the people here, she was the only one without someone to kiss at the strike of midnight.

She sighed. How depressing was that?

"4 minutes!" Someone announced excitedly.

Rose wondered what she was even doing here. She'd probably be better off just at home. She pulled the sleeves of her hoodie down over her hands when an icy breeze cut across the street, large snow flakes being swept into her face becoming stuck in her hair. She closed her eyes against the flakes until the breeze passed.

She blinked her eyes open, her gaze landing on a man slightly stumbling across the way, leaning against the wall.

_ Probably had too much to drink._ She thought.

She watched as he stopped and leant heavily into the wall, snow dusting his messy brown hair. He was in shadow but something told her that he wasn't doing too good. She hugged her arms tightly around herself as she jogged over to him.

"Are you alright?"

The sound of her voice must have startled him because his body tensed and she could just make out his eyes widening slightly. He didn't look up as he answered.

"Yeah. Fine, thanks."

She caught a slight wince. She smirked a little.

"Too much to drink?"

The corner of his mouth quirked.

"Something like that."

He tried to straighten himself but she could see he was struggling, his arm shook trying to support himself.

"Hey. Wait a minute." She laid a hand on his arm and gently, but insistently, turned him to lean his back against the wall instead. "Give yourself a moment."

The man gave a thin lipped smile.

She stood beside him, back against the wall same as him, looking back at her group of friends. He spoke after several moments.

"What year is it?"

Rose couldn't help the laugh that escaped at his question. She looked at him incredulously.

"Blimey. How much did you have?"

He shrugged.

She shook her head.

"It's about to be January 1st 2005."

Something crossed his features she couldn't quite decipher.

"2005..."

Her brow furrowed as he trailed off almost wistfully. She eyed him, even though in shadow, she noticed there was a sadness to his countenance that caused an unexplained ache in her chest. She pursed her lips.

"You with anyone?"

If possible he seemed to become even more lost.

"No. Just me."

Rose felt the overwhelming impulse to hug this man. He looked so lost and alone standing there she almost felt it herself. She tried some more small talk, aiming a warm smile his way.

"Anything planned for the new year?"

He smiled that same smile, lips pressed together, not quite reaching his eyes, not quite able to hide the pain hidden behind.

"Nothing particularly."

Rose huffed a laugh.

"Me neither. It's not like I've got anything to look forward to."

The man sniffed.

"Oh, I don't know. You never know what's going to happen."

Rose gave a small smile.

"Yeah, I suppose."

She looked off as her friends prepared to start the countdown to twelve, missing a pair of dark brown eyes soaking up her every detail.

Rose took a breath, a white cloud puffing out before her. In a few seconds another year would be over and the next one would begin and nothing would be different. She turned to look at the man beside her to find him already gazing back. For some reason her heart skipped a beat, the corner of her lips lifted into a smile. His eyes scanned her face and she suddenly felt a little short of breath. 

"10! 9! 8! 7!"

He looked like he was about to say something, but then he doubled over in pain, stumbling forward. She reached out to steady him and ended up looking up into magnetic brown.

For a moment he looked alarmed and for whatever reason, as the last of the countdown and cheering faded into the background, she closed the distance, closing her eyes as she pressed her lips to his. 

As the fireworks exploded overhead she felt him reciprocate. And then, as soon as it had begun, it was over. She pulled back slowly, her eyes re-opening.

It took him a moment longer to come back to himself.

When they met eyes again it was only for a second. He cleared his throat and ducked his head. She looked off to the side, pursing her lips.

As embarrassed as she sure she should have been she couldn't stop the giggle building up.

The man peered down at her and couldn't help a grin of his own.

"Happy New Year."

She bit her lip to try and suppress her smile.

"And you."

The snow had begun to fall a little thicker and the chill found its way down Rose's back. She shivered.

"You should probably get back inside soon."

She rubbed at her arms and nodded.

"Yeah, I think you're right."

She looked over her shoulder. Now that the fireworks were over her friends had more or less calmed down and started to disperse. She turned back to him.

"What about you?"

He averted his gaze.

"Oh, I don't live far. I'll be fine."

She stayed looking at him for a moment. She felt some reluctance to leave him.

"Do you need any help?"

"No. Thank you, but it's not far, I promise."

She gave a smile.

"Look after yourself, yeah?"

Another not quite smile and a short nod.

"Will do."

She lingered a moment longer then turned, heading towards her flat. She stopped, bit her lip and turned back around.

"I'm Rose by the way."

His smile was warmer then.

"John."

She nodded and was about to walk away once again.

"Rose."

She half turned to him. He held her gaze a moment, a whirlwind of emotions in his eyes that she could never hope to understand as herself at this point in time.

"I bet you're going to have a really great year." His voice felt thick in his throat.

A smile brighter and warmer than any sun broke across her face and for just a second bathed him in a light that he longed to bask in forever.

"See ya."

She ran back towards her flat, her smile beyond her control now.

He watched her go through the doors and ascend the stairs out of his sight and his hearts ached in yearning once again.

He lingered only a moment, fighting the lump in his throat and the tears in his eyes as he turned back the way he came, back to his blue box that stood out amongst the pure white snow. The doors opened for him, the warm glow of the TARDIS lights welcoming him back. 

He took one last look over his shoulder at Rose's building.

His voice was brittle as he allowed himself a couple more seconds. "Reward enough." Then he tore himself away and entered the TARDIS. The old, familiar, haunting sounds of the engines faded. Machine and traveller disappearing into the vortex once more.


End file.
